Hitherto, fixed microphones in a vehicle for a car telephone are integrated into an interior light module or are provided in the region of an instrument panel. The speech quality here is of course in need of improvement owing to the vicinity of the outer skin of the vehicle, owing to the blowing noises of the ventilation and owing to the large distance of the occupants from the microphone.
Consideration has been given to integrating the microphone into the steering wheel. These attempts have, however, not been realized hitherto, because the microphone on the one hand is to sit as close as possible on the surface of the steering wheel and on the other hand a sufficient reception sensitivity must still exist, when the driver touches the spot of the steering wheel on which the microphone is provided.